Blowout preventers (BOP) must be regularly pressure tested in order to ascertain their function. Prior methods took two separate trips for cleaning debris from the blowout preventer's internal components and capturing such debris either on a debris removal device that was part of a bottom hole assembly (BHA) or by circulation flow during the cleaning. When the cleaning process was done a separate trip with a packer set below the BOP was undertaken to pressure test the BOP. This additional trip created delay and additional cost and the objective of the present invention is to accomplish the cleaning of the BOP in the same trip as the pressure testing of the BOP. Variations are described where the plug used in the BHA is either left in the well or retrieved. Those skilled in the art will more readily appreciate various aspects of the present invention from a review of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,840 generally describes methods for optimization of drilling time and makes reference to borehole cleaning as part of that process.